When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Carlyyy
Summary: Rypay! Who we are changed the world. Its Valtines Day and some people change the world at East High. Read and Review. Oneshot! Much Love!


Disclaimer- I don't own HSM for the last time!!! If I did like I would write this…

Authors Note- I was in the mood for a quick one shot! I will update soon! Don't worry! This came to my mind and I was like… I like this song, and this goes great with Rypay so lets do it! So here it is ! **I would like to dedicate this to Mommy May and Daddy Pax! **

When You Look Me In The Eyes…

"Ryan…" Sharpay said kissing Ryan deeply. "Yeah Shar?" he asked before leaning in for another deep kiss. "I love you…" she said again for the fiftieth time since Sharpay dragged him into the Girls Bathroom.

Ryan and Sharpay declared there love for each other last year on February 14 2007. It was now February 14, 2008. In 48 minutes and 9 seconds they will be together for a year. They got together at 7: 49. Though it was all a secret. Too there parents, peers and anything else besides them. They would kiss each other in the 'Out of Order' stall in the 2nd floor Girls bathroom. They would secretly flirt with each other during classes, and did everything they could without getting caught.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked backing up. "Yes??" Ryan asked in a sweet tone. "Would you like to go to the dance with me??" she asked kissing Ryan. "Public…" Ryan said his voice trailing off. "Though I thought we should-" Ryan said getting cut off by Sharpay's lips. "Its time…" she said softly. "Okay…" he whispered. She then pulled him out of the bathroom and into the halls.

They could hear the music from the gym. They ran downstairs and watched as everyone danced. "Would you like to dance?" Ryan asked before bowing. "Yes." She said. As they slowly walked to the center of the dance floor they could only see each other. They looked each other in the eyes.

_If the heart is always searchin'  
Can you ever find a home  
I've been lookin' for that someone_

Ryan looked at Sharpay as they swayed back and forth. Ryan wrapped his arms around Sharpay's hips as Ryan wrapped his arms around her neck.

_I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you  
There's got to be a million reasons why it's true_

Ryan blinked and looked at Sharpay. "Sharpay…" he whispered. "Do I really have you?" he asked softly. "Yes…" she whispered.

_When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright   
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes   
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Sharpay placed her head on Ryan's shoulder and Ryan placed his chin on her shoulder. "I love you Shar." He whispered in her ear.

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here   
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

The lights then popped on and hit them. The dancing couple didn't noticed anything. Not even that nobody was on the dance floor. They were all watching the brother and sister dance slowly. No one knew at East High that they loved each other more then brother and sister.

_When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright   
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes   
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Ryan then took her hand and swirled her around like those in the movies. Sharpay smiled and closed her eyes as she circled around. "Classic." She whispered as she set her head back on Ryan's shoulder. "Guess what?" Ryan asked.

_More and more I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side_

"What?" Sharpay replied. "I love you and I always want to…" he stopped talking as he dipped her.

_When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright   
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes   
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Sharpay's long blonde hair swayed through the air as she was dipped. "Oh Ryan…" she whispered in his ear. "I always want to be with you Shar…" Ryan whispered.

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know   
I never wanna let you go_

"What?" Sharpay asked. "I couldn't hear you…" Sharpay said looking at Ryan. Ryan moved her back to his shoulder as he placed his on her shoulder.

_When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright   
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me I the eyes   
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

The song slowly ended. Ryan closed his eyes and kissed Sharpay. Everyone around them gasped in shock. They kissed. They kissed in front of everyone. It wasn't just a kiss. It was kiss that changed the world of East High.

"What I was saying…" Ryan said breaking the kiss. "Sharpay Evans… I always want to be with you. I love you." He whispered. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black little case. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the case.

The case reviled a gold ring with a huge diamond. "Oh my god. Yes." She squealed. Ryan placed the ring on the Sharpay's finger and they kissed. On the bottom of the ring it said: Who we are… changed the world.

They broke the kiss and they looked at the time.

What Time Is It?

_7:49._

**A/N- Well that was fun ********!! Review people! Love you all! Hugs and Kisses! Much Love!**


End file.
